Conventional edge-coupled photonic integrated circuits (PICs) (e.g., silicon photonic (SiP) circuits) are designed using single-mode waveguides. Edge coupling is a standard technique for coupling between single-mode fibers and PIC devices such as optical switches, modulators, high-speed detectors, and interposers. Edge coupling offers a broadband response, provides low insertion loss (IL), and couples both transverse electric (TE) modes and transverse magnetic (TM) modes. Coupling efficiency is high when the mode field diameter (MFD) of a fiber and a waveguide are matched and when incoming light and outgoing light are aligned. Coupling efficiency is very sensitive to misalignment, for example, between a fiber and a waveguide. As an example, a 0.5 micrometer (μm) lateral offset of an inverted-taper spot size converter (SSC) reduces a coupled light power output by half. As a result, precision alignment requirements are stringent. Processes such as optoelectronic packaging of PICs are challenging due to those stringent alignment requirements. It is desirable to provide edge coupling alignment between single-mode fibers and PICs with relaxed lateral misalignment tolerances.